Edogawa Conan
'Abilities' ---- Grade Schooler Shinigami Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Once every 5 seconds, Conan has a 5% chance to automatically kill a non-hero unit within 1000 range and obtain their bounty. '''The Greater Red Monster' ( ), The Greater Blue Monster ( ), Lesser Dragon ( ) and Greater Dragon ( are unaffected by this skill's effect. ---- Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q Cost: 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 seconds *Active - 'Conan fires a tranquilizer bullet in a straight line, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD + AP physical damage to the first enemy hero hit and putting the target to sleep for 1.5 seconds and applying 1 stack of '''Consciousness' debuff. If the target has at least 5 stacks of Consciousness debuff, the target will receive Sleeping Detective title above their name that increases the duration of sleep effect by 1 second. Additionally, casting '''''Voice-Changing Bowtie W on the target with Sleeping Detective title will be able to control them without the need to put the target to sleep first. The Consciousness debuff loses 1 stack every 150 seconds. The use Voice-Changing Bowtie W on the target who is not sleeping and has Sleeping Detective title will reduce the timer for the reduction on the stacks of the Consciousness debuff by 75 seconds. *''Note - ''The sleeping targets can be awakened by the damage from enemy heroes only (the damage from turrets, minions, and monsters can't wake them up). ---- Voice-Changing Bowtie W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds *Active - 'Conan speaks through the target hero with a different voice. If the target hero is not asleep when using this skill on the target, he'll be able to take control of the target for 1 second. Otherwise, the target will be silenced for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. When the target is being controlled, the target will gain a shield effect that can withstand of the target's maximum Health damage, Conan instantly loses control on the target when the shield is broken or Conan receives crowd controls. While controlling the target, Conan needs to stay in place to channel the skill. While controlling target, Conan can order the controlled target to move, but he can't order them to perform basic attacks or use skills, items, or summoner spells, and the damage dealt by the controlled target is reduced by 99%. When the target breaks free from the control, 100% of the remaining shield on the target will be converted into healing effect that restores Health of the target. *Note - ''While controlling the target, the target remains on the same side as enemies and can be attacked by Conan's allies. *''Note - ''While controlling the target, the owner (player) of the target heroes will lose their control. *''Note - ''While controlling the target, the owner (player) of Conan is unable to control him. *''Note - ''While controlling the target, the owner (player) of Conan gains a vision of the controlled target. ---- '''''Solar Skateboard/Football Belt E Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''5.0 / 4.5 / 4.0 / 3.5 / 3.0 seconds *Passive - 'When out of combat for 6 seconds, Conan rides his skateboard and increases his Movement Speed by 5%/10%/15%20%/25%. *Active - ''Conan kicks a ball in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up in the air. This skill deals 125 bonus physical damage against wild monsters. ---- '''''Murderer Among Us R Cost: 90 / 110 / 130 Mana ' Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Conan identifies the target hero as the suspect. Within 10 seconds, Conan can pick one of the 2nd cast skills to activate on the target. '''Disguised Identity (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer exposes his madness. The target takes 120/180/240 + AP magic damage and they lose their control for 1.5/1.75/2.0 seconds. The Locked Room (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer tries to kill himself. The target takes 120/180/240 + AD physical damage and they are immobilized for 2.0/2.25/2.5 seconds. Non-alibi (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer tells his story to everyone. The target and all nearby enemies take 80/140/200 + AP magic damage and they are stunned for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes